


Sleepless night

by Sparrowstilinskihale



Series: Teen Wolf au verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Explicit Language, Love, M/M, Mates, OC characters, Please read, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, full moon cuddles, read at on risk, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowstilinskihale/pseuds/Sparrowstilinskihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read and see</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full moon sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. Do not steal but can be put on a different website if I am asked. Comment anything but please no hate

Derek's pov  
I watched quietly from the corner of the room as stiles slept. His hair was messed up and his lips slightly open allowing soft snores to be released. I came here every night after a full moon to calm down as he had an calming effect on me. I knew he was special to me and no one else could take the place he had in my heart. My wolf had formed an special connection unable to be broken by any one but him. He was my mate nobody knew apart from me not even my mate. I know that it seems selfish keeping something so big from the one I was destine to spend the rest of my life with but I couldn't bring my self to tell him. Ruin his life by telling him if he said yes or even made eye contact whilst I was explaining what a mate was he would be stuck with me. I didn't want to put that pressure on the shoulder of an teenage boy who I didn't know if he liked me like that or liked me at all for the matter. I was pulled out my thoughts by a startled but sleepy voice.  
"Derek" my name was followed by a soft yawn. I looked toward the now awake stiles.  
"Sorry, I woke you."  
"Yeah well I'm awake now what do you want."  
"I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
"Wait a minute let me have some coffee."  
" is it wise to give someone with ADHD coffee or caffeine"  
"No, but you woke me up so deal with it"  
Time skip to once stiles has had his coffee.  
"You better now"  
"Much"  
"So as I was saying I wanted to talk to you about mates. Mates are a large part of werewolves. If there mate dies or rejects them the die unless there a big badass alpha. You happen to be mine. So a wolf mates for life. But you don't accept this I won't die as I'm a badass alpha."  
"So basically I'm stuck with you for life"  
"Yeah, but only if you say yes."  
"Okay when did you find out that we were mates."  
"4 months ago"  
"Well sour wolf you lucky I've always kind of like you sorry werewolf ass"  
"Well do you accept being my mate."  
"Unfortunately for you I do."  
That brought a smile to my face a real one. Stiles never seeing me smile before took a photo.  
"You actually have feelings"  
"Yes, I know, I just don't show my emotion."  
"You should smile more I think that way your pack will actually talk to you about there problems."  
"Whys that?"  
"Because you no longer look like a scary unapproachable alpha."  
I took a moment to look at him. His face tired bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in weeks. Moles were scattered across his face. Eyes brown and tired not the usual honey gold. I felt like I was looking into a strangers eyes. I took his hand in mine and dragged him up the stairs back into his room. I almost fell over countless piece of stiles childhood and homework. I pushed stiles back into his bed and curled around him. I sighed as I felt him still buzzing with energy at 02:17am. I started to hum the first song that came to me. Sober by p!nk. I felt him start to relax and fall asleep. I let myself slip under the dark blanket of sleep and for once no flashbacks of the fire.


	2. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack find out, oc included(oc is Derek's adopted son) family bonding times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy please leave comments

Derek woke to a weight on his chest, it wasn't painful just mildly uncomfortable. This weight was moving. Thinking nothing of it closed his eyes only to here immature giggling of at least three people. On was stiles, another isaac and finally his adoptive son sparrow. Wondering what they were laughing at, he opened his eyes to the sight of stiles drawing on him in a black sharpie. "What do you think you are doing?" "Hey papa, this wasn't my idea to be honest but it seemed fun." "Okay, but why." "Sourwolf, don't get your tail in a twist oh and don't look down." I looked down to find a spider, God knows we're they got it, sleeping on my chest. "Why did you put a fucking spider on my chest" I said this in the calmest way possible but I was plotting their downfall and their path to misery. At this point stiles left to go downstairs. "Because, I got nothing." "Scaff boy what about you." "Nope, I don't have anything to do with this. This is all on stiles." "Explain why you decided to put a fucking spider on my chest." "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Forget planning their downfall I'm just going to rip their throats out with my teeth. I glared hoping to scare at least one of them with the famous 'hale glare'. I wanted to law the stupid grins once their faces. They burst out laughing when stiles walked in. "Have you told him?" "No" "Isaac tell him, sparrow we better run because I have a feeling if we don't we're dead." "Love you dad, remember that when you try to kill me." At this stiles and sparrow ran out of the room leaving a very nervous Isaac behind. "So Derek, you know the spider on your chest well stiles persuaded sparrow to create a illusion of it on your chest. Meaning it's not actually there." With this he jumped out of stiles window and started running. Not hearing anyone else's heart beat i knew exactly where they went. The new and improved hale house. Following isaacs example, I jumped out of the window and took off running to the hale manor as it was so gracelessly dubbed by Lydia. I walked in to the house feeling the looks of the other pack members. I had my alpha title back and Scott, still a true alpha, had submitted to me as he didn't know how to run a pack and allowed me to take over. I walked over to were I heard the giggling and hyperventilating. When I get my hands on them they won't know what hit them.


End file.
